


welcome to our daily life

by pentagemini



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, rated mature for swearing mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagemini/pseuds/pentagemini
Summary: the daily life mishaps of two boys





	welcome to our daily life

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was written for self indulgent reasons! thank you rani, for supplying me with some of these ideas. twinpower. enjoy!

Wonwoo stands in the middle of the room, holding the can of deodorant Soonyoung handed over to him before running out the door in unduly panic. Wonwoo isn’t sure what Soonyoung would’ve done if the two weren’t busy cramming for a test at 1am (he can only imagine Soonyoung calling him from the hiding place he chose, begging him to make the walk from Wonwoo’s dorm room to his.).

He tries to focus his eyes on the little flying shit, but it’s moving so fast and going in circles from one corner of the room to another like it knows Wonwoo’s out to get it, trying to find a route to escape the soon to be cloud of deodorant. “Fuck, it’s moving too fast,” Wonwoo curses, and Soonyoung, standing outside the door with only his eyes peeking in, makes a small whiny sound that Wonwoo can only read as _please get that thing out of here._

After a few more circles from the little devil with wings and another uproar of carefully chosen curse words from Wonwoo, the bugger settles on Soonyoung’s closet door, unmoving.

Wonwoo knows now’s his chance but it must be done wisely. He closes in on the flying creature and sprays it, but it quickly changes course, going on a second spree around the room, faster than its previous one, if even possible. “You worthless piece of—”

“It’s going behind the closet! It’s behind the closet now!” Soonyoung cries from next to the door frame, far too loud for 1am, and Wonwoo shushes him with a finger. He can see the thing bouncing from the space between the wall and the closet and just when Wonwoo’s about to make the final move and choke it, it comes out flying right in front of Wonwoo’s face, making him wince and duck down. (He might not be scared like Soonyoung, but when those things come swooping at you, it’s hard not to feel a bit freaked out). And it’s going around the room again.

“I can’t sleep with that thing still in my room—do something, Wonwoo!”

“Well can’t you see I’m fucking trying here? Be quiet, for god’s sake,” Wonwoo exhales in frustration, tightening his hold around the can as his eyes stay glued to the bug. It comes aiming for Wonwoo’s space again and without much thinking he sprays—and _finally_ the creature comes whirling down to the floor, gassed. “Did it,” Wonwoo says, and then—he starts coughing, hard, suffocated by his own weapon, and he’s quick to cover his mouth and nose with his hand and joins Soonyoung, whose face is a mix of relief and confusion.

“Maybe deodorant wasn’t your best idea,” Wonwoo coughs again, the strong smell still burning his nose.

—

“Just—don’t move, okay?” Soonyoung says, holding the tweezer between his fingers.

“Do you have any idea what you’re even doing—Ow, Soonyoung! Be careful!” Wonwoo scrunches his face in pain, palm open as Soonyoung holds it tightly.

“I can’t do anything if you’re gonna keep moving like that! Just let me handle it,” Soonyoung scorns him but keeps looking at the thorn stuck in the palm of Wonwoo’s hand.

They were just trying to have a nice picnic, Soonyoung wasn’t asking for much—the weather was finally nice for a change, a bit more cloudy than the ordinary heat that’s been blistering them for days now. But just when Soonyoung took the first bite of his strawberry, Wonwoo resting his hands on the grass, looking at him with loving eyes that made Soonyoung want to take a bite of something else instead—Wonwoo’s whole expression shifted, and he held his hand out in front of Soonyoung face, a massive thorn jabbed right in the middle of his palm.

Defeated, they returned to the dorms, Wonwoo whining the whole trip back from the park and holding his hand in the air.

“From my experience, letting you handle things usually doesn’t end up well—”

“Do you want to do it by yourself? I can leave, I don’t care—”

“No!”

While still holding Wonwoo’s hand, Soonyoung walks him into the bathroom, “for better lighting,” he explains when Wonwoo makes a face in response.

“Just do it already,” Wonwoo urges, turning away from his hand. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“Stay still,” Soonyoung mutters, leaning in closely. The tweezer in his hand trembles a little when he tries to grab the thing and pull it out, always missing the tip of it. “Fuck, okay, focus,” he mumbles to himself, taking a breath. Wonwoo’s right; Soonyoung doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but it’s not like it’s rocket science, and if Wonwoo would just stop moving for _one second_ and let him do it this could’ve ended a long time ago.

“I _am_ still, you’re just not doing anything,” Wonwoo argues. “You know what—”

“I got this, I’m doing it!”

Wonwoo goes quiet, biting his lip. Soonyoung takes the silence as an opportunity, narrowing his eyes at the tip of the thorn sticking out of his boyfriend’s hand and grabs it with the tweezer, forgoing gentleness and extracting it in one piece.

“Ha!” Soonyoung exclaims, complacent, a shit-eating grin on his face. He examines the long thorn excessively, impressed. “This fucker wasn’t a joke.”

Wonwoo soothes the palm of his hand, still a tad distraught. “I’m,” he makes a gesture with his hand, “this fucking close to taking it and stabbing it in your hand.”

Soonyoung’s fast to throw it to the trash, smug. “What about a thank you? Ever heard of it?” He laughs, smacking Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Good thing we didn’t need to go to the emergency room, huh?”

“Hilarious,” Wonwoo narrows his eyes at him, annoyed. Soonyoung laughs again, pressing a soft kiss to Wonwoo’s lips.

—

Soonyoung walks with his phone pressed against his ear with, his cheek leaning onto his shoulder to hold it in place. “Two rolls with salmon, two with tuna—do you have shrimp as well? Yeah, tempura? awesome, make that two,” he says, taking out his wallet.

“What’s the total of that? With card,” Soonyoung opens the door to the laundry room, taking the phone back in his hand. “Just a moment,” he takes out his credit card and places the wallet on the washing machine next to the dryer.

“How many people? Uhh, three,” he mumbles and leans over to add another hour to the dryer, and—

“Shit! Oh, no—not you, sorry, fuck—I need to cancel the—yeah, thanks,” he hangs up.

Soonyoung exhales, pulling his hair back in frustration, looking at the dryer, horrified. He climbs on top of it, and it’s right there, in the space between the wall and the machine. Soonyoung’s credit card.

His arms are just too fucking short.

He dials a number. “Babe, hey—I need your help, but you have to promise not to make fun of me—no, Wonwoo, I didn’t schedule another reenactment of _Princess Bride_ —can you just come to the laundry room? Yes, now, please. Okay.”

Soonyoung is sitting on the floor in front of the washing machine when Wonwoo arrives with his messenger bag around his torso, and he leans a hand against the door frame. “Babe?”

Soonyoung’s eyes light up when he sees Wonwoo. “Thank god,” he says, standing up and dusting his jeans. “Took you long enough,” he adds, not to seem completely desperate and helpless, but Wonwoo only fixes him a look.

“I wasn’t even on campus,” Wonwoo remarks, walking inside. “So? What’s so important?” He looks around, eyes narrowed. “Did you mix white and color again? I told you so many times, you gotta—“

“That’s not what happened,” Soonyoung starts, placing a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder with a smile. Wonwoo’s expression stays suspecting, and he sneaks a glance at Soonyoung’s hand. “Promise not to laugh? Tell me I’m an idiot?”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. “When do I ever?”

“Well you might now.”

“What is it, Soonyoung?”

“I was ordering sushi and I wanted to add another hour to the dryer, but I was holding my credit card and it fell to the space between the machine and the wall,” Soonyoung says in one breath, pressing his lips together as he waits for Wonwoo to start laughing.

Wonwoo only narrows his eyes more. “But I don’t eat sushi.” He says, looking down right offended. Soonyoung shakes his head, dumbfounded. This is a time of crisis and all his boyfriend can think about is food—food they can’t even get if Soonyoung’s credit card stays behind the damn dryer.

“Can you focus? What are we going to do about this?” Soonyoung grabs both his shoulders and shakes. “We need a plan.”

“We? You’re the one with his credit card behind a dryer.” At that Soonyoung sends Wonwoo a look akin to a death stare but worse, making Wonwoo laugh and surrender. “Fine. Have you tried moving it?”

“Moving it?”

“The dryer. Have you tried moving it?”

Soonyoung scratches his nape and tears his eyes away from Wonwoo to take a glance at the dryer. “No. I only thought about having short arms.”

Wonwoo sighs. “And that I have long ones, yeah,” he says, taking off his bag and placing it on the washing machine. “You take that side and I’ll take this one,” Wonwoo places both hands on the dryer and waits for Soonyoung to do the same.

“Can we even do that? It belongs to—“

“Babe, do you want your credit card back?”

They pull at the dryer five times until they actually move it, and even then it’s not enough space for either of them to reach for the card.

By the seventh pull, Wonwoo is able to see it clearly when he climbs on top of the dryer. “Can you get it?” Soonyoung urges him, peeking at his side to try to see it for himself. Wonwoo shakes his head and looks behind him, giving Soonyoung a defeated expression.

“I can try squeezing myself in there, but you might lose me forever.”

Soonyoung laughs despite himself. “Consider the card cancelled.”

—

“I missed you so much,” Wonwoo says as soon as Soonyoung walks through the door, enveloping him in a tight hug. Soonyoung laughs, hugging Wonwoo back and breathing him in.

“You smell so good,” Soonyoung mutters under his breath and runs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, placing his lips against the skin of Wonwoo’s neck and kissing it ever so softly. Wonwoo inhales and his head falls back, giving Soonyoung more access. He nips and bites, leaving Wonwoo dizzy.

“Bed,” Wonwoo says, brushing his lips against Soonyoung’s own as he walks backwards with his boyfriend tangled around him and falls with his back on the bed. Soonyoung hums and his mouth hangs open for a second after, promoting Wonwoo to slide his tongue and lick inside Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung melts into the kiss with a smile, sending his tongue to lick at Wonwoo’s upper lip and bite the bottom slightly. Wonwoo bucks his hips, whimpering.

“The workshop wasn’t even a week long,” Soonyoung laughs, his hand going under Wonwoo’s shirt and he runs his fingers over his stomach, feeling where muscle tightens under his touch. “Maybe I should go more often.”

Wonwoo ignores his boyfriend, letting his head fall back against the mattress and stare at the bed above his as Soonyoung places a soft kiss behind his ear and down his neck. “Your shirt needs to go,” Soonyoung tells him and removes his lips from his neck to take it off.

Once he does, Soonyoung’s head hits the upper bed with a loud bang and he lets out a shout that isn’t short of terrifying. He rolls off of Wonwoo and lays on his back next to him, clutching his head tight. “Fuck!”

Wonwoo is horrified. “Babe, oh my god, are you okay? shit, let me take a look”—Wonwoo straddles him and leans down, peeling Soonyoung’s fingers from his head. He can’t really see anything, but Soonyoung’s eyes are squeezed shut and he looks in pain.

“See, this is exactly why we should move in together,” Soonyoung mutters, rubbing the blow. “So sick of bunk beds and annoying roommates, ever since Junhui moved to a single dorm—“

Wonwoo slides off of Soonyoung. “Move in together?”

Soonyoung sits up, still holding his head. “I guess I had this conversation in my head and not with you,” he admits, looking everywhere but in Wonwoo’s eyes. “But it makes sense! we’ve been dating for two years, and we’re gonna graduate next year and—“

“Soonyoung, I’m not saying no.”

Soonyoung blinks.

“So what _are_ you saying?”

He takes Soonyoung’s hands and locks their fingers together. “I’m saying,” he can’t help but grin, “I _am_ kinda sick of this bed.”

A victorious smile spreads across Soonyoung’s face and he pulls Wonwoo in for a hug, squeezing all the air out of him. “I can’t breathe, Soonyoung-ah,” he says, barely, and Soonyoung lets go of him but keeps holding on to his shoulders.

“We’re gonna find our own apartment,” Soonyoung beams. “And I’m going to leave clothes everywhere and you’ll get mad at me. But I’ll make up for it with coffee every morning, and always making sure to put your books back in place when you fall asleep reading, and Mingyu and Jihoon can come over for dinner, and—“

Wonwoo lets him go on for another second before silencing him with a kiss. Soonyoung melts into it, like he always does, and a smile as sweet as him unfurls against Wonwoo’s lips. “I love you,” he says simply, placing a hand behind Soonyoung’s ear, and it tints pink. “Are you hungry?”

“Definitely.”

—

The very last box is standing in the middle of the living room. Wonwoo runs his fingers over the brown transparent tape. Soonyoung is crouched, trying to assemble an ikea shelf for Wonwoo’s books.

“Need any help?” Wonwoo asks, hovering above Soonyoung.

Soonyoung shakes his head with his tongue sticking out, too concentrated to answer with words. Wonwoo chuckles and plummets down on the single armchair standing in _their_ living room. He smiles to himself.

“Oh, shit! I screwed this on backwards!”

Wonwoo sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
